


damn gods, they may come and go

by lymphs



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Artagan is a dick change my mind, Comforting, F/F, F/M, Fjorester, MAYBE I'LL FIND A LITTLE SPACE FOR ESSEK, XHORHAUS SETTING, but a little bit of beauyasha beacuse i love these hot mess lesbians, fjorester oriented, i CAN'T wRITE anymore, yes it's lilli furfaro reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lymphs/pseuds/lymphs
Summary: When Artagan leaves Jester without her powers, she decides to join Caduceus and Fjord on their Wildmother path.But man, it ain't the same.(more characters and tags will be added later i guess)
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Fjord & Jester Lavorre, Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	damn gods, they may come and go

**Author's Note:**

> oh men, my men  
> it's been a while since i wrote anything.  
> it's been millenia since i wrote anything in english  
> i'm rusted af  
> enjoy

A clanging of swords drowned out a gentle knocking on the door. Fjord wouldn’t notice someone entered the training room unless Yasha didn’t disengage and looked behind his back. He turned around and realized he was so focused on practise he hadn’t even noticed when Beau had come and been hitting the dummy but she was already pretty covered with sweat. She spotted presence of Caduceus but didn’t stop beating rhythmically red-hair Archfey’s face painted on the dummy by Jester right after return to the Xhorhaus.

“Oh, hi. Wow, there’s a lot… hmm… A lot of workout I see. Well, I was just up to making some tea and I thought you would like to join me?”

“Yeah… I would love that.” Yasha said and put away a regular sword she uses for training with Fjord.

“It’s sound fantastic, thank you Caduceus.” Fjord grabbed his old shirt and wiped his face. He found it funny that as long as he was concentrated on parring and attacking the barbarian everything was fine, but as soon as his attention was scattered he felt as exhaustion took his body. “Beau, what about you?”

“I’ll stay.”

Pop pop. Pop pop pop.

“You know, it’s my special blend. I saved it from Blooming Grove.”

“Thanks Cad, but no.”

Pop pop pop. Pop pop-pop-pop-pop-pop.

“Beau, Artagan looks pretty ragged already. I think you both need a break.” Yasha is probably the only person in Exandria, who’s not afraid of her friend during her youth-rage, so she came to her and put a hand on her arm. It looked like her touch electrified Beau, but the monk eventually lower her fists.

“Yeah, yeah. Okay.”

“This is great. I’ve already told Caleb we’re meeting in the dining room, so he’s probably waiting for the rest of us. Fjord, could you help me in kitchen?” That sounded suspicious, as Caduceus doesn’t like anyone in the kitchen, but Fjord nodded.

When all of them parted their ways and Melora’s boys were alone, the pink-hair man didn’t wait long with explanation.

“You see, the reason behind this little tea party is Jester asked me to make sure no one will disturb her while she’s meditating, but… Man… She’s not doing well with it. I think you should go and talk to her.”

“I’m not sure, man. You know I’m quite a newbie in this religion thing. I don’t know if I can guide her, you’re much better at this!” To say Fjord was shocked wasn’t enough. Sure, he believes in Melora and he’s more than grateful for saving him, but he’s not that advanced. The memory of their theological discussion with Jester about life after death and shit like that on Rumblecusp still lasted in his mind and he wasn’t ready for a replay.

“Well… I’m aware my attitude toward Wildmother might be overwhelming and my path of faith is… different than hers. I think you’re perfect for now. Besides…” he continued before Fjord could add something “…you know her the best. She just needs a best friend when she just lost one.”

”Yeah. Okay. I can do that. I’ll do that for her.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry.  
> It's supposed to be a one-shot, but it's 3am on tuesday night and i really really wanted to publish this before the new episode.  
> also it's possible i'm gonna cry during writing Fjord and Jester's talk and i really don't want to go to sleep like this.
> 
> pls be patient! lov u xx


End file.
